Delta Wolf Fleet
Overview Delta Wolf Fleet was formed after the disastrous defense attempt at the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2367 where 39 starships of 40 were destroyed and 11,000 lives were lost. Delta Wolf Fleet is named after the battle itself as well as the home quadrant of the invaders that came. With renewed purpose, Delta Wolf Fleet has taken a new resolve to never let the Federation be as unprepared as it was when a single Borg cube nearly ended our way of life. Delta Wolf Fleet focusses all it's efforts on helping to bolster the defenses of the Federation as well as going to the aid of those who need it. We also adhere to the duty handed down for generations through Starfleet and the Federation and continue to seek out new worlds and new civilizations. Always continuing to boldly go where no one has gone before, Delta Wolf Fleet also goes where defense is needed most. Official Delta Wolf Site Ships of the Delta Wolf Fleet There are a total of 20 officially registered ships in DWF, found on the fleet Starship Registry page, as well many others still requiring Dedication Emblems for Fleet Recognition. Notable ships of Fleet include: *'USS Crusader'- Sovereign Class Flagship of the Delta Wolf Fleet, commanded by Fleet Admiral Accalia Belmonte *'USS Hyperion'- Luna Class Ship of Fleet Vice Admiral Felinaru M'yr & lead science vessel *'USS Hunter'- Defiant Class Tactical Support vessel- no other information available *'USS Interstellar'- Prometheus Class Long range exploratory & tactical support vessel, commanded by Captain James Hernandez. Interstellar's mission logs have been transcripted into The Interstellar Diaries, and are recommended reading for new Fleet members. *'USS Cry Wolf'- Intrepid Class Science & Medical Support vessel of the Fleet, commanded Captain Jak Forcera, the Federation's only Wolpin. Delta Wolf: A History ::Delta Wolf Fleet has had an exemplary history of Dedication, from it's founding in 2368, to it's rebirth in 2407. The fleet has been involved in several pivotal moments in Federation History, and has survived complete disbandment on 3 separate occasions. Although there has been controversy & scandal, the fleet has made it through to the 24th century, ready to take on the challenges that may lay ahead. ::: For a complete history, see full file: Delta Wolf History Guild History Overview What follows is a historical overview based on out of game information about the history of Delta Wolf, from it's beginnings to the present day. All stardates are based on the same day, but from the current year plus four hundred instead for the in-game perspective. (In light of the new movie the star date will use the following format for ease of reading ;) YYYY.DDD with the D value being the exact day in a 365 day calendary year go here for a better explanation). The official RP reason why the fleet is being reformed now is that on stardate 2407.257 the former commanding officer, Captain Jonathon Thomas Reekly, was court-martialled and stripped of his command and later imprisoned when it was discovered he was trying to create sub-space weaponry that had been outlawed. Captain Accalia Belmonte has assumed command of the fleet and, after the majority of the personnel were reassigned, has been rebuilding the fleet to get it back up to strength and preparing for whatever may be coming. Pre-Launch :* Delta Wolf is formed on August 25th, 2008 in a flash of silliness by its creator, Silverspar, and approved by FelFox. (Stardate 2408.238) Several friends from other games join the fleet. Additional members slowly start entering the fleet at this time. Lore wise, the fleet is being reformed after the last commanding officer of Delta Wolf, Jonathan Reekly, is court martialed and personel reassigned due to suspicions created in the controversy. :* Delta Wolf declares September 24th to be the memorial of the Battle of Wolf 359. :* A member of Delta Wolf, JUSTSILVER, temporarily leaves the fleet to help one of his good friend's with his own fleet, the Heirarchy of Angels. JUSTSILVER decides to have an alliance formed between the two fleets and Delta Wolf agrees on February 9th, 2009. (Stardate 2409.40) :* Board member topekaguy1988 contacts Silverspar and conveys a wish to form an alliance between M.A.C.O. and Delta Wolf. The alliance is agreed upon on February 11th, 2009. (Stardate 2409.42) :* TheLoner contacts Delta Wolf, informing them that the M.A.C.O.s will have to unfortunately be disolved for the time being. Members of the group are offered homes inside Delta Wolf, if they so chose. February 20th, 2009 (Stardate 2409.51) :* Greywacke of the Aurora Fleet contacts Delta Wolf on April 11th, 2009 offering wishes and hopes to the fleet. An offer of an alliance is proposed at the time by Delta Wolf but it is unknown if it is accepted. (Stardate 2409.101) ::*Later that same day, the Delta Wolf Insignia goes through rennovation and change to update it to be more unique but still signifying that the fleet is apart of Starfleet and the Federation. :*Alliance with the former Heirarchy of Angels, now Celestial Being, dissolved on April 13th, 2009. (Stardate 2409.103) :*Delta Wolf discusses implementation with a new Stardate method on May 9th, 2009 for ease of understanding and use. Waiting final confirmation on it's use. (Stardate 2409.129) ::*Fleet vote shows an over-whelming number preferring the new system, and thus ratified on May 22nd, 2009. (Stardate 2409.142) :*A new fleet emblem is put into place on May 26th, 2009. (Stardate 2409.146) :* On May 26th, Nean0901 creates a wiki about the voyages of the USS Interstellar. Site: here (Stardate 2409.146) :*Members EuzaRaa, z00t, ElusiveBurn and nean0901 are promoted to the position of recruitment officers on October 14th. (Stardate 2409.287)